deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Hey That has alotta important history that revolves around Death Note, it took me a long time to right. haven't you guys heard of freedom of speech Don't delete the Death Note Myths page The Myths page has interesting facts that a lot of users will be very interested in. Please leave the page alone, I think myths and conspiracies are worthwhile on the wiki Kira4real 13:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) They're conspiricies. Something to be put into a fanon or into a blog. I don't think having things like this on a canon wiki is good. Moon 08:20, June 7, 2011 (UTC) the myth page is cool don't delete it, it is really good please do not deleat the myth page it still show infomation that could be nesacery and may give or help the understainding of the manga or anima : The myth page should be kept. I recall that the One Piece wiki had a mythbusters page. However, I suggest that the page get a MAJOR REVISION. Some of these so called myths are just ridiculous. "L died a virgin?" : Again, the page should be kept to clear any discrepancies any fan could have, but it needs to be cleaned up. Terumikamilookalike 00:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) please dont delete people want to know things about deathnote why Death Note: The Abridged Series I don’t think the Death Note: The Abridged Series Should have its own wiki page due to the fact that it is fan work so I’ll delete it soon. However I think its ok for it to be mentioned in the “in popular culture” section on the Myths page :) Anyone else approve of that? Kira4real 21:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. It seems almost as if the create of the page was actually the maker of the abridged series himself. I dont feel it it significant enough to even the Death Note fanbase to garner its own article. Terumikamilookalike 00:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : Ok I am deleting the page for it now - Kira4real 05:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Alternative Ending Why would you delete the "Alternate Ending" page? I see no reason for it, unless it exists on another page, or should be merged with another page. I found the page very interesting. -- 21:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree I hadn't heard of the alternate ending until now and it was quite interesting to find it. I'm having some trouble fiding one, so I just read it off the wiki page for now. Oppose deletion. 15:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of Purgatory page I agree that the Purgatory page is not Death Note relevant. It is at best, a part of Death Note-fanon, so I will delete the page soon. However I am removing all the relevant information from it and putting it onto the myths page instead. I think it’s appropriate there. Kira4real 21:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) top 10 whya re the top tens for hero and villians up for deletion... i read that a wiki contributer suggested this.Beyond Lawliet Now a User! Beware the eyes and quirkyness! 08:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) They represent the views of only one person. If the ranking was conducted by perhaps a popularity poll of some sorts, be it official or unofficial, then it would have some justification for staying up. Just because a wiki contributor suggests something does not mean that that something is credible. I could just as easily say that Light and L shared feelings for each other, and just because I say so does not make it true. As such, who is someone to say that Mello is the third best "hero" in the series when he has joined a criminal organization, killed tens of people, and once attempted to take over the world with the Death Note? Besides, the Death Note series has always had morally ambigious elements. Take the character of Mikami for example. Ohba himself said he did in fact see Mikami as evil, but he wanted others to be able to judge him morally as a character themselves. The fact that we add these "hero" and "villian" pages just to me seems to defy that. 19:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Heroes and Villains category deletions Users please stop adding Heroes and Villains categories. If anyone sees any more of them please remove them. Whether a character is a hero or a villain is all down to different points of view. Many people consider Light Yagami to be a hero, and by no means does L even consider himself a hero. In the Manga, he claims he does cases only out of interest and not out of justice as usually he claims. The second rewrite anime special paints a darker side of L, with L even calling himself a monster. I am perfectly aware some characters are incredibly evil but they should not be categorised as “villains”. Maybe characters like Dwhite Gordon should be categorised as “criminals” and characters like Light and Mikami be categorised as "vigilantes" for example. If anyone sees any more of those categories added please remove them. Kira4real 23:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Myth Pages Rulez Hey what about the people who dont know about anything on the myth pages. This stuff rulez and should be and stay part of this website 00:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Myth Pages Rulez Hey what about the people who dont know about anything on the myth pages. This stuff rulez and should be and stay part of this website 00:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that a person who kills both criminals and also, the innocent people who dares to oppose him, is considered a villain. To simply put it, Light Yagami is a villain protagonist, while L is an anti-hero. Does the differences need to be explained? By default, the Kira side would be considered the villains, while the police are considered the heroes, or better yet, hero antagonists (as in the good guys opposing the main characters). Bannon246 (talk) 13:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : While we do understand how the characters would be classified, we've removed the categories of "Hero" and "Villian." We've discussed the issue, and decided that the categories start edit wars and aren't really necessary categories for the wiki to have. We would need to be given a ''really good reason'' before we would allow them again, since they seem to cause nothing but problems. MarleneZ.Talk 21:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Blank pages scattered all over wiki If anyone is wondering what the Blank pages with no images are which are scattered all over wiki, they are for the death note manga chapters. I am filling them in.Kira4real 06:30, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ばか Don't delete. That's just stupid. Kurou otoharada i know there is another one but this 1 was her first and they spelled kurou right and they've got a picture of him on the manga the manga is rare now and he is only in it 4 a few secs so keep it it has more info. Human The human page is very useful for navigation of different characters. Please don't delete it. 01:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC)Jezzibelle Alternative Ending moved to fanon wiki I have moved the Alternative Ending page to the death note fanon wiki, because it’s clealry more fanon. I left it exactly the same, just on a different wiki now. I think I may add an articale about it to the myths page - Kira4real 23:32, April 9, 2012 (UTC) zijapowerhealth.com? some user advertising junk made two random pages called Zijaz and Reversephonelookup8w. For some website called www.zijapowerhealth.com I am deleting the pages and just think I should report it here, so there a record it it. - Kira4real 22:04, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate categories. I've noticed that there are two categories labelled "Candidates for deletion". I'm positive that there's more dup categories. This needs to be sorted out. Dark Lucius (talk) 13:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC) can you link me to where the "dups" are and ill check it out. Munchvtec (talk) 13:25, November 12, 2014 (UTC) "http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion" and "http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_Deletion" is one. I'm sure if I take the time to look I'll find more dups. Dark Lucius (talk) 13:28, November 12, 2014 (UTC) they may look the same but they are different, one is for wikia maintenance. so they aren't exactly dups. Munchvtec (talk) 13:30, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure what the difference is. Both categories serve the same purpose. What do you mean for "wikia maintenance"? Dark Lucius (talk) 13:32, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Im not really sure but try asking an admin. That's not really my line of work. Munchvtec (talk) 13:33, November 12, 2014 (UTC)